Pain
by anonymous2014
Summary: SPOILER Takes place during SATWAOES when the Flock is taken back to the School. Then ITEX suddenly decides to 'mark' there property. Rated T because of mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: The Flock is just waking up after being taken by the School, again. After everyone is awake, Jeb, Anne Walker, Angel, Ari and some other whitecoats come into the room.

**Max (P.O.V)**

As I looked around at my Flock I assessed their injuries. I saw some bloody noses, dark purple bruises in all areas and small scratches and bruises all over there bodies. Overall, not as bad as it could have been. "Everyone ok?" I ask. Groggily they all answer in yes's, nods or grunts. _Good_ I think to myself, because there going to have to be in order for us to get the hell out of here.

After what seemed like hours but could have minutes the door to our 'cell' opened to reveal Jeb, Anne Walker, Ari, Angel and a few other whitecoats. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Angel standing there looking at us with no expression whatsoever. My eyes than focused on the item one of the whitecoats was holding. If you guessed it was a candy cane then guess what you fail, nope it was a burning red hot Branding Rod. With my raptor vision I saw the symbol on it, it was a large I with wings on the side spread out. My mind went blank with what they were going to do to us.

Then Jeb spoke up, "Max, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy and Nudge it's good to see you. Are you alright?"

I answered, "Oh yeah Jeb were just hunky dory over here, on our _Hospital_ beds, being _Strapped Down. _How about you?"

Jeb cracked a smile and strode over to my 'bed'. "Ah, Max as sarcastic as ever aren't you."

Using so much fake enthusiasm I answered, "I try my best. So what torture are you putting us through this time?"

To my surprise Jeb answered, "Well ITEX has decided that they should start marking there experiments. So you being the leader of the Flock have this wonderful privilege today."

My brain shorted out. _WHAT?_ I thought. I tried my best to hide the fear and panic from my face that rose up inside of me. I have to stay strong for the Flock I thought, _what kind of leader am I if I can't take a small branding?_

I took small glances at my Flock; all there faces were masks of horror, sorrow and fear for me. I didn't meet there eyes for fear that they would see how scared and panicked I was about this.

The whitecoat with the branding rod walked over to my 'bed' and positioned the rod above my right hip right above my jeans. I immediately tensed up. Jeb walked back over to the others and then turned and faced me. Jeb gave a small nod and the whitecoat near me pressed the branding rod to my skin.

I closed my eyes the second before it came. I vowed that I wouldn't make a sound but as the pain burst through my body, my eyes flew open and I couldn't hold back my screams of agony and pain. It felt like my whole ride side of my body had been thrown into a fire. The rooms perfect silence was killed as the screams escaped my mouth. I had tears flowing freely down my face. All I could think was _MAKE IT STOP! _I jerked but immediately stayed as still as I could because movement made it that much worse. After what seemed like an eternity the pain just vanished for a second but then the aftershock of pain wracked my body.

My body felt like lead. I started to see black spots everywhere and then my head hit the table with a load thunk. The last thing I heard was the Flock shouting my name and swearing like sailors but I didn't care. All I could think was _the pain was going away, thank god!_

**Gazzy (P.O.V)**

_MAX!_, it was all I could think about. They were taking a really hot stick and putting it on her skin. The second it hit her skin she started screaming. I started yanking at my restraints just trying to get near her to somehow help her, but it was no use. I then started screaming her name and telling that damn whitecoat to stop so loud that I thought I was going to lose my voice any second. I felt tears going down my cheeks, I couldn't hold them back and looking around it told me that no one else could either.

**Nudge (P.O.V)**

Max, Max, Max, it kept running through my head. After what Jeb said sunk in I couldn't help the look of horror that transformed my face. When the whitecoat pressed the branding rod to Max's skin the tears burst from me. They leaked down my face faster then they ever had before. And oh god her screams, they racked my body with pity. I just wanted to reach out and hold Max like she did for me and everyone else. I started screaming Max's name and using all the swear words I heard Max say before. I yanked on my restraints but it didn't get me anywhere, so I lay there useless watching my family scream in pain.

**Iggy (P.O.V)**

I heard the door open and Max mouthing off to Jeb like I knew she would. But I also heard a strange noise that I couldn't exactly place. It sizzled and kind of sounded like a fire but that's impossible right? I mean they couldn't just start a fire in here. I also smelled a small amount of smoke. I started panicking but stopped when I heard Jeb say "Well ITEX has decided that they should start marking there experiments. So you being the leader of the Flock have this wonderful privilege today." Wait, what? What does he mean _marking_? I strained my ears to hear anything that would help me understand. I heard someone walk up to Max's table beside me. Everything was silent for a second and then the silence was shattered as I heard Max shrieking in pain. I whipped my head in her direction but I still didn't know what was going on. I started yelling Max's name and asking what the hell was going on. During it all I heard Fang mutter so softly I was just able to hear it.

"There branding her Iggy," Fang said. My mind went blank. After just that little bit of info I started thrashing on my 'bed.' I started shouting Max's name as loud as I could and swearing out Jeb and the whitecoats at the top of my lungs. Max's screams went inside my head and made tears come to my eyes just imaging how much pain she was in. The screams all of a sudden cut off and I knew they were done but then I heard a load thunk on the 'bed' that Max was on. She had passed out. My mind and mouth could only come up with one name, Max.

**Fang (P.O.V)**

I saw the branding rod the whitecoat was holding and could only imagine what was going to happen. Then Jeb had to speak up….No. It was all I could think after hearing what they were going to do to Max. My Max. I knew the School and ITEX was bad, but _Branding a person? _My face quickly changed to one of horror at what was about to happen. Then the whitecoat touched the branding rod to Max's skin.

Her screams made my head explode. I pulled at my restraints with new strength but it didn't do anything. I wanted to scream, kill all the whitecoats in my way but most of all I wanted to get to Max. I saw Iggy's confused look so I said so quietly but I knew he heard me, "There branding her Iggy." Iggy's face transformed from shock to rage in about a millisecond. He started screaming and swearing like a sailor at the top of his lungs like everyone else and tears ran down his cheeks. After seeing Iggy I looked around at the rest of the Flock. Gazzy and Nudge would have been sobbing if they weren't yelling so hard. I also saw that the whitecoats, Jeb, Anne, Angel and Ari had no expression on there faces. I felt tears run down my face.

Max's screams, everyone's expressionless faces at what was happening, and the fact that I was crying brought on a rage that I couldn't control. I thrashed so badly on my 'bed' that for a while I thought I was going to free myself. I started yelling so load that I knew that my voice would be hoarse after it. I didn't care though; all I cared about at the second was Max and the Flock. When the whitecoat stopped Max's body immediately went limp and her head thumped loudly when it hit the table. I didn't know what to say so I just kept yelling, swearing and praying to whatever god that was out there, that somehow Max would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: So I was gonna keep it as a one-shot but ****I was convinced to make it into a two-shot by ParallelWonderland (Check her/him out!) so here's the other half I guess. Basically it's about when Max wakes up from being branded. Enjoy!**

**(Fang P.O.V)**

My throat was raw and my voice was hoarse from all the yelling I had done. I had long since shut up and now I was just staring at Max waiting for her to wake back up. Jeb, Angel and the Whitecoats had gone away minutes after they were done with Max. Some of them were even smiling, those stupid bastards. I couldn't tell how long she had been out but it seemed like ages. Nudge and Gazzy still had tears in there eyes and every once in awhile one of them would murmur Max's name. Iggy was silent and watchful like me but you could tell he was barely holding it together from all the suspense.

My thoughts were cut short though as I saw the smallest of movement from Max which was then followed by a load groan. Seconds later she opened her beautiful brown eyes, but you could still see the pain in her eyes. As she moved her head in the direction of Iggy and me, a single tear slid down her cheek.

**(Max P.O.V)**

All I could see was blackness, I heard nothing, smelt nothing, and if you can guess I felt nothing. No actually that's a lie I felt like shit. I mean how would you feel after being branded like some animal? Yea that's what I thought. I stayed still and kept my eyes close until after getting a feel of what was going on. For one my side felt like it was on fire which totally sucked. I could hear Gazzy and Nudge sniffling on my left but I heard nothing from the right. It was the side Fang and Iggy were on, so it wasn't surprising that I heard nothing. I moved the tiniest inch and immediately regretted it as pain flared up on my side. I groaned loudly and moved my head so I was facing Fang and Iggy. As I looked at Fang I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey," I said quietly. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming I had done but the effect it had was instant as I heard 3 voices say my name simultaneously.

"Max are you o-okay?" Gazzy said. I could tell he was trying to be strong, I mentally smiled at this. He was my little trooper and I was glad for that. I turned my head towards his voice and gave a weak smile after wincing from the movement.

"I'm alright Gazzy, don't worry." I said gently. He gave me a dazzling smile which I returned as best as I could. I was still in a shit ton of pain but I didn't need him to worry about me. Next my eyes zeroed in on Nudge who I could tell was having a real hard time of being quiet, that's her my little motor mouth. But of course she couldn't keep quiet forever.

"OMG Max I thought you weren't gonna make it! You looked like you were in so much pain and they wouldn't stop it. I kept yelling at them to stop but they wouldn't! I swear when I get out here I'm gonna hunt down all of them and make them watch while I beat the living crap outa them! How could they be so mean, I mean BRANDING someone! Seriously did they like forget to take there crazy pills or something?" Surprisingly it looked like she said all of that in just one breath.

"Nudge" I said gently to stop her from going into her next mile long rant. "Don't worry I'm fine. I'm Maximum Ride remember? I can take it." I smiled gently at her and watched as she nodded her head and gave me a smile back. Next I slowly turned my head back to face Iggy and Fang. I winced again form the movement but tried not to let it show, unfortunately I Fang saw and it looked like his eyes turned a shade darker for a second before it passed. Fang looked at me with a complete unguarded expression of worry. I gave him a weaker smile than what I gave to Gazzy and Nudge because he would understand.

"Max are you okay?" Iggy decided to finally speak up. I looked at him seeing his pale blue eyes and if possible paler skin.

"Yea Iggy I'm alright."

"Bullshit" was his answer to that. "You were just branded, now seriously how do you feel?" he asked for the second time.

I sighed, "Honestly Iggy I feel like shit" I said quietly so Gazzy and Nudge wouldn't hear and start worrying again. "I was just branded how do you think I feel?"

"I don't know you tell us," was his genius answer.

"Fine, I feel like total shit. It feels like I was just run over by a damn train and after that I was thrown into a frickin fire. That's how I feel, happy now?" Iggy grinned. He frickin grinned! I was just about to give him the bitching of a life time but his next words stopped me.

"Yes, actually cuz now you sound like Maximum Ride."

I couldn't help it. I gave him a small grin back at that comment. "Jee thanks Iggy" I said sarcastically. As an after thought I added, "I'm grinning Iggy." His grin widened.

My eyes swept over to Fang. His guarded look was back up but I could still see the worry all over his face. I gave him a small nod which he returned with one of his own. Sighing loudly I rested my head back onto my "bed" and laid still for a moment. "How long have I been out?" I finally asked.

"About 3 hours" Iggy answered.

"Damn didn't think I'd be out that long. Whatever not like I can change that. Okay so first things first we gotta get the hell outa here no matter what. Got it?" I said with a tone full of authority. Everyone nodded there heads and I sighed again. "Alright let's get to it."

**AU: Okay so here's chapter 2. (Obviously) Like? Or Dislike? Anyways last question, should I continue my story or keep it a two-shot? Review and tell me! Please and Thanks! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Hey, what's up people? Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments! So obviously I guess I'm continuing my story thanks to everyone reviewing and convincing me again to continue writing this story. So here's ch. 3. Hope you like it! (Oh before I forget the design for my branding thingy, like the symbol was a large 'I' and had wings on the sides for like the flock and the 'I' for like ITEX ya know. Um I didn't plan to have anything written on it but instead it says Max on it okay? I'm thinking about explaining the branding more or having more brandings *hint hint* later in the story but I haven't decided so I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!)**

**(Max P.O.V)**

"Alright so the plan so far is when those idiots come back in, the second one of us is out of our restraints go crazy! Kick as much ass as possible and if you can, which you should do, get someone else outa these restraints. When where all out we find the nearest exit and get the hell outa here. Any questions?" I know my plan wasn't the most complicated and thought out one but hey it'll have to do. Not much we can do right now anyways, I mean we are strapped down.

"Max where are we gonna go after we get outa here?" Gazzy asked breaking me out of the battle I was having in my head. Trust me I'm completely sane.

"I don't know Gazzy. Where would you like to go?" The question caught him off guard but I could see his eyes gleam before he answered me.

"Could we go to the Grand Canyon?" he asked. Now it was my turn to be stunned.

"The Grand Canyon? Why would you wanna go there sweetie?" I may be a total hard-ass but when it comes to the little ones I always try to act nice so I don't worry them even more than what they usually are.

"Well it's far away and it would be really cool to fly over it! So can we go Max? Please." I could tell he was serious about this. He had a good point though; it was far away from where we were. Plus it would be awesome to fly over something of that size.

"I think you're right Gazzy." I said smiling at him. "I guess its official where going to the Grand Canyon." Gazzy gave me the biggest smile he could and I could tell he couldn't wait to get outa here. Well that and because we where still in the School. Nudge chose that moment to add her opinion.

"Max can I pick the next place we go? After the Grand Canyon of course. I never knew we could pick were we went. If I knew that I would have said like Disney World or something. So can I Max? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…."

"Yes Nudge! You can pick the next place I promise." I answered smiling and silently hoping she would be a little quieter. I was still suffering from a branding. Speaking, well thinking I guess, of the branding I looked down at my hip. It was black and still throbbing. As I looked at it, it reminded me of a tattoo. Just more painful. I looked closely at it and could just make out my name on it. Weird, I am the leader so I thought they would put the Flock or something like that on it. Whatever, they're probably too stupid to even think of that. For some reason though it bothered me that it was my name. I mean why not put the Flock? They could easily brand anyone else with there name. That's when it hit me.

What if they weren't only gonna brand me? It was just my name so they could end up branding the rest of the Flock to with just there name too. As I looked at it I also realized why they didn't put the Flock. The wings on the design. It stands for the Flock because of the wings they grafted us with.

Anger began to boil up within me. What if they did brand everyone else? Fang, Iggy and I could take it most likely but Gazzy and Nudge? They where just kids! I looked up then and saw Fang giving me a strange look. I looked back and my 'tattoo' as I'm going to call it, and then looked at him and Iggy. He saw me and after a few seconds I think he understood. His eyes turned a darker shade and glanced over my head at Gazzy and Nudge, who were talking about places to visit. When he looked back at me I gave my head a tiny nod. He looked at Iggy and by the look in his eyes he wanted to know if he should tell him to. I was undecided on that but then thought that he should know what's coming, if it does that is. It was still just a thought so I wasn't for sure. I gave him another small nod but after motioning to Gazzy and Nudge I shook my head. Iggy was older and could probably take it but I didn't wanna frighten the little ones, especially if it doesn't even happen.

I laid my head back down while watching Iggy and Fang outa the corner of my eye. Iggy's body tensed and I knew Fang had told him. I couldn't hear the exact words but I didn't need too. I could tell Iggy was scared but his eyes hardened the tiniest bit so I knew he would be able to handle it. He than asked Fang something because Fang shook his head and I heard a small whispered "no, Max doesn't want them to know." Iggy nodded his head and than looked over at Gazzy, Nudge and Me. His eyes where perfectly focused on Gazzy. I knew they where close, hell they built bombs together. This was gonna be hard for both of them if it happens. If it did though, there was gonna be some serious hell to pay. Those scientists would have to answer to me and me alone.

**(Iggy P.O.V)**

Those evil, scum sucking, lowlife bastards! They already branded Max and now they think there gonna get the rest of us too? Hell no! I don't care what I would have to do. There was no way in hell that I was gonna let anyone else in my family go through that. Max's screams where still going around in my head. I didn't want them to turn into Gazzy or Nudges too. Plus Max could take it cuz well, she's Max but I have no idea if I can. Don't get me wrong I have a high level of tolerance for pain, you have to when you're on the run from ITEX and the School, but seriously a branding? That had to feel like hell! I know Max wasn't saying anything because she didn't wanna scare us but I kinda wish she would just so we would have some idea of how bad this might hurt. I stopped thinking for a second as I rethought my last sentence.

'Might', the word stuck in my head. This was just Max's idea. It wasn't gonna happen for sure. We didn't know that they were set on branding us all. We just think they are because of what is going on in Max's head. What if they don't? We could get out of here without another incident like that. The thought gave me hope; I don't think I could stand hearing anyone else scream like that. Especially the little ones, it would be totally agony for them. Plus these restraints wouldn't be able to hold Max down no matter how thick. If something would happen to those two, or me and Fang for that matter she would beat the living shit outa them in 3.2 seconds flat. I relaxed a bit at this thought. Max, she's here and she'll help us get outa this like she always does. Like she hopefully always will.

**(Fang P.O.V)**

Great to know we all now have a chance of being branded like some animal. That's probably how ITEX sees us anyway, as animals. Yea we have wings but whose fault is that? Yea the idiots that are now trying to frickin brand us too. Like Nudge said earlier "did they forget to take there crazy pills or something?" I bet they don't even realize that where still kids. I swear these people eat babies for breakfast or something. I sighed mentally and looked over at Max.

Her eyes where closed and she was breathing slowly but she wasn't asleep, her body was to tense for her to be sleeping. Her body is tense while sleeping though as well. Wow, that didn't make me sound like a stalker at all. I tore my eyes from her and looked over the little ones as well. Gazzy and Nudge where still discussing 'vacationing spots' but I could tell they where getting tired. Iggy also looked like he was fighting sleep so he'd most likely be out soon. That would leave me and Max awake like usual to look over the Flock.

Just thinking of Max made me relax, maybe we wouldn't get branded. It was just a hunch so we could dodge a bullet here. I couldn't bear to see the little ones go through that anyhow. I almost didn't make it through seeing Max's branding. What would happen if I saw Nudge or Iggy or Gazzy go through pain like that? Not to mention I might have to as well. Well there goes my calm mood. I set my head down on my 'bed' and looked over at the rest of the Flock. Life seriously sucked sometimes.

**AU: Okay so there it is ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 3! R&R and tell me what ya think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Hey everyone I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Life's just been really stressful and kinda awful and confusing right now and I'm a horrible procrastinator so yea. Anyways here is ch. 4 finally and I made it longer than I usually do. Again really really sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

**(Gazzy P.O.V)**

We woke up to the sound of screaming. One second we are all sleeping soundly because we haven't had a decent sleep in, well almost ever actually but that's beside the point. Like I said we where all sleeping one moment and the next we're all being jolted awake to the sound of someone screaming bloody murder. That wasn't the worst part of it though. We woke up to Angel screaming.

My brain kinda died. One second I was fine and sleeping and then I don't know. Somewhere in my head I realized that my sister was screaming and was in pain. I clawed at the thought and tried to focus on it but it slipped away the second I got a hold on it. What should I do know I thought?

_Max_. My head came up with the name and it brought me back to reality. Max would either confirm or deny that it was Angel. I would ask Max.

**(Nudge P.O.V)**

So I was sleeping perfectly fine, well sorta considering I was still on a metal table but hey you get what you get. Anyway I was asleep and then I woke up to screaming. Like high pitched, ear splitting screaming. I jolted up but didn't get very far because of the restraints but at least I tried. I moved my head back and forth to see if it was one of us but thank god it wasn't. I was about to ask who was screaming when it cut off. "Who was that?" I asked loudly. "It wasn't one of you was it? If it was then what happened? Was it the white coats again? Come on someone tell me!" My voice was cut off by Gazzy talking.

"That was Angel." The room went silent. "It was Angel, wasn't it Max? They did something to my sister." No one spoke up for several minutes.

"Yea Gazzy, I think that was Angel." Max whispered quietly. She looked over at Gazzy with sad eyes. I looked over at him too. His eyes turned glassy. He looked as if he was fighting tears but he was losing. A few slid down his face and a single sob escaped his mouth, but he immediately clamped down on his emotions. He turned his head away so he was looking at the wall instead of having to face any of us.

That was Gazzy. Max always called him her little trooper and now I could truly see why. Gazzy was still really young, even younger than me, but he still had to put up with all this crap. Technically, all of us where still really young, so none of us should have to put up with this crap. Right? I mean where just kids, what did we do that we deserved to live life like this?

**(Max P.O.V)**

The sound of Angel's screaming woke all of us. I knew it was her the second I heard it, I've heard that scream to many times in my short but hard life. When Gazzy asked me if it was her I debated on whether telling him the truth. He probably knew without me needing to say it but I guess he had to hear it out loud. Quietly I whispered, "Yea Gazzy, I think that was Angel."

His eyes turned glassy and I wanted to punch the wall or an Eraser or a Whitecoat. Just something that would distract me from my little boy's face. He turned his head away but not before a few stray tears glided down his cheeks and a tiny sob escaped his mouth. I couldn't see his face but I could imagine in my head what he looked like. The image made my blood boil. Who do these assholes think they are? Making my baby boy cry like that? I swear I'll make them all pay.

After a few minutes Gazzy looked up at the ceiling. His eyes continued looking glassy and his cheeks were glistening. What scared me most though was the dead expression that took over his face. He didn't say a word to any of us. I knew Angel had 'betrayed' us but she was still part of this flock and she always would be. I wanted so badly to know what happened to her but I couldn't do anything from my current position. I can't sit here any longer though and listen to the people I care about get hurt. We had to get out and soon.

**(Iggy P.O.V)**

I heard the screams just like everyone else; actually I probably heard them better than everyone else with my heightened senses. That meant I could also hear Gaz move his head so it was facing up. He had stopped crying a few minutes ago but still no one had spoken. I finally built up enough courage. "Hey Gaz, you okay?" I said it quietly but with no other sound I might as well have been shouting the words. The reaction was instant and Gazzy flinched at the sound of his name. I could hear Nudge suck in a breath and hold it. Still he didn't answer; I didn't think he would but then.

"Yea, I'm okay." Gazzy said. Nudge let out the breath she was holding and this time I was the one that flinched.

His voice was hoarse like he hadn't used it in years. We knew he was lying because his face made it pretty obvious that he was far from okay. No one said anything though in fear of upsetting him. But the worst part was his voice. It was dead. Hollow sounding even. I couldn't think of a thing to say, I mean this was my little bomb making apprentice. He had the worst digestive system in the universe and laughed like a maniac when he used that special 'talent' of his. He blew up bad guys, his toys, even our own house a few choice times and enjoyed every living second of it. He takes down guys three times his size and loves eating in fancy restaurants. He watches his families' backs and if the time came would risk his life to save one of us just like we would do for him in a heartbeat. But this? This wasn't the Gazzy I knew.

This Gazzy was closed off and was acting as if he was miles away right now. He didn't respond like the Gazzy I knew would. He was slow to react and unaware of his surroundings. This Gazzy was tormented by the sound of his sister's screams and the betrayal that he felt when he thought of her and what she did. There wasn't a thing I could do and I hated it.

I hated that we were in this damn place and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. There wasn't anything that any of us could do. We where trapped, simple as that.

**(Gazzy P.O.V)**

"Hey Gaz, you okay?" I heard that little sentence but then I didn't. The voice, which I recognized as Iggy's after concentrating, sounded as if I was hearing it from miles away. It said my name though and I felt myself flinch. Why had I done that? Why was I flinching at the sound of my name? I couldn't answer that question at the moment though because a more important one needed answering. Was I okay? I didn't know. I did know that the rest of the Flock was expecting my answer though. I gathered what was rest of my voice and somehow managed an answer.

"Yea, I'm okay." The foreign words left my mouth slowly and quietly. My throat felt funny and thinking back to what I said I noticed that my voice also sounded funny. What made it that way though? As I slowly tried to work out my thoughts I remembered a face. Then a smile. Eventually a sound. The sound was high pitched and made me want to rip my ears off or cover them up with my hands until I couldn't hear the loudest of noises. It hit me like a rock as I finally remembered a name. _Angel_.

I remembered. Her face, her voice, her everything, but most of all I remembered she's my sister. She was my sister and she was being hurt. My mind came into focus and I felt strange. I felt good and bad. Good because I felt like me again but bad because my stomach was in knots. My hands felt clammy and my skin was hot and sweaty. I was shaking a tiny bit but I barely noticed it myself. It took a few seconds to figure out the emotion that racked my body in waves. Rage. At least I think that was what I was feeling, but there was also some other feeling that I couldn't identify. I was completely and utterly pissed beyond reckoning. Adrenaline poured through my veins and it wouldn't surprise me if the Flock could feel it radiating from my body. Those damn Whitecoats thought they could touch my sister? They thought they could hurt her? Well they were wrong. Dead wrong.

The red haze of rage and power that had suddenly come over me started to ebb away though. I had to think of a plan and fast. I had to rescue my sister and us, plus the Flock, had to get the hell out of here. The adrenaline that slowly went away left my body feeling weak and fragile. I felt bone tired. I decided to take a short nap and then when I woke up I would use anything I could to make a bomb and get us out. My body was tired so I closed my eyes, but my mind was slower to shut down and rest. I kept thinking that I had to do this. Angel was my sister and she was depending on me. I had to get us out. No matter what.

**(Max P.O.V)**

I had been thinking about escape plans when I looked over at Gazzy. I was still worried about him and as I looked over at him, I realized I had good reason to. His eyes had taken on a hard look that I recognized well. He was mad, no beyond mad. He was pissed. I knew hearing Angel screaming had upset him but never to this extent. I quickly glanced over the rest of the Flock and saw they weren't paying attention to Gazzy. They where all caught up in their own thoughts, most likely about Angel. I looked back at Gazzy and I swear I could see the steam rolling off his body. Little beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. He was shaking ever so slightly that if you weren't looking close enough you wouldn't notice it. Again I glanced over the Flock, mainly Iggy, and took note that he had noticed. He probably felt and could hear Gazzy shaking. I shook my head and Iggy's eyes flicked over and focused on my right cheek. He nodded to me as well. I turned back around and continued to watch Gazzy.

After a while it seemed as the fight went out of his body. He stopped shaking and his eyes lost the hard gleam that had been there a few seconds ago. He looked years older and extremely tired. His eyes closed slowly and in moments he was asleep. _What was that about?_ I asked myself. I didn't want to alarm the rest of the Flock and when they fell asleep I might talk to Iggy about it to see what he made of it. I looked out the corner of my eye at Iggy and gave another slight nod that he returned. We would talk later but in the mean time all I could think was, _what was wrong with Gazzy? And what can I do to help him?_

It had been two hours and Gazzy was still out. Nudge had fell asleep a few minutes after Gazzy and Fang had followed suit about an hour ago. Iggy and I where the only two awake so we could finally talk. "What do you think is wrong with Gazzy?" I asked it quietly so I didn't wake the Flock.

"I don't know, I heard him shaking and could practically feel his anger all the way over here. I don't know how Fang and Nudge didn't notice." Said Iggy just as quietly.

"I knew he would be upset about Angel but I've never seen him get that mad before." I said.

"Yea same here. It's gotta be something else." He practically spat out his next words. "You don't think the Whitecoats did anything to him do you?"

I had never thought of that. "If they did than there dead meat." I answer just as venomously. I think it over some, "When would they have had the chance though? We slept a little but we would have heard them come in."

"Maybe we where drugged as well?" He counters with. "We can't tell time in this shit hole so we could have been here a lot longer than we think. I don't like the idea at all myself but that's all I can think of."

"I don't know. Maybe." A new thought suddenly strikes me. "You know how we all acted really different when we got new powers? What if Gazzy just got one? It would explain it because it's different symptoms every time and it's usually so sudden that we don't realize it." We both processed my words silently. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. The door had opened and Angel had walked inside.

She walked in and the door closed silently behind her. Everyone had woken up but no one had said a word. She looked healthy and was wearing clean clothes. She surveyed us silently and walked between the rows. As she went back to the front of the room her shirt rode up just a bit and I noticed what looked like a tattoo over her right hip. My brain decided to short out again for a brief second. No, no no no! I didn't want it to be true but I knew it. They had branded her just like me.

She looked at me and I knew that she knew I had seen her branding. She silently lifted her shirt so everyone could see it. It was just like mine. A large I with wings spread out on the side but instead of the name Max it said Angel. I wanted to scream or puke. They had branded my little girl, that's what that screaming had been I realized. She had 'betrayed' us, but she was still my little girl and they had fucking _branded_ _her_. I was pissed. My body went rigid and I pulled on the restraints. I wanted to destroy every single whitecoat and eraser in this building and then watch them all burn with this place to the ground. I was so caught up in my own thoughts and actions that if Angel's eyes hadn't fixed on Gazzy and transformed her face to complete shock, and caused her to take a step backward, that I wouldn't even had noticed Gazzy. The fight left my body as I stared at my little boy. _What the hell?_

**AU: Okay everyone here's ch. 4! I hope you all like it. Again I'm so terribly sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I will try my hardest to update more often. Promise! R&R and tell me what ya think!**

**PS: – READ! **** I left it as a cliffy and want You Guys to help me decide what Gazzy's new power will be! It has to be able to help the Flock escape and a power that no one else in the Flock has so put on your thinking hats and gimme some ideas! Review and leave me your ideas!**


End file.
